My Jace
by hungryeyedforfanfiction
Summary: After a hard night Clary wakes to find comfort in a stranger she never knew existed. But is everything all as it seems? "And that's when I see him, standing stock still with his mouth agape, staring back at me with wide eyes."


**Hey, this is my first fanfic, i thought i would start with just a one shot because like i say it's my first go at writing a fanfic. Any reviews are greatly appreciated, including critiques on my story, it's always good to know how i could improve. All rights to the mortal instruments goes to the wonderfully talented cassandra clare. Hope you enjoy it :). **

I'm running. Running away from the man. I don't know who he is. I have no idea who he is. All I know is I'm wearing provocative clothing from a night out and he thinks I look good enough for desert. I'm scared but there's no one around. I'm petrified that he'll find me and that would be it, there would be nothing my frail body could do to defend myself. I don't know where I am. I'm not familiar with this place. It seems as though I'm going round in circles, it all looks the same. I just wish someone would come and help me.  
That's when everything descends into blackness.

* * *

I wake to a blinding light shining down on me. There's hands holding me and I'm lay on something quite uncomfortable. I can't make out where I am or what I'm lying on, but from the way these hands are holding me, I feel more safer than I ever have.

"Thank goodness you're awake, I almost thought I was going to loose you then!" I look up to find the most beautiful golden eyes staring back down on me, shining with worry and relief.

"wh…what erm happened, where am I?" I ask, but I don't give him chance to answer, "Wait, who are you?"

"My names Jace, Jace Wayland, I found you here, in the street beside my house, you looked hurt so I've been trying to help you." He states. I look him up and down and I'm gob smacked at what I see, he reminds me of an angel and I have to pinch myself to prove he's real. I hear Jace chuckle at this and I frown.

"I know I'm beautiful and all but there's no need to stare, pictures certainly last longer but I charge." This snaps me out of my daydream and makes me frown even deeper. I don't like cocky people who are full of themselves, and he's fitting that critique perfectly at the minute.

I get up to move away. I don't remember how I got here or what happened last night, but all I want to do now is just go home.

"Hold on, I'm sorry if I've annoyed you, there's no need to go just yet. Besides how are you getting home?"

"I don't know, cab, bus, ring a friend, I will figure something out. But for now I'm going because for all I know you could be a wanted murderer." I don't know what his game is but I'm not one for being taken advantage of.

"Look I'm really sorry, I just don't want you getting lost and such, I found you in pretty bad shape and by the look on your face right now I'd say you don't have an idea what happened to you last night either. Just come and get a coffee with me whilst you figure this out… On me, I'll pay." I contemplate this, because the truth is I don't know what happened last night and I really have no clue how I'm getting home, I was just saying I did to get him off my back.

"Ok, sure, I don't suppose it could hurt." He gives me a crooked smile and lifts me up to my feet, making sure he's careful not to hurt me. I think I may like this man after all, if he drops the cocky attitude that is.

Once we get to the coffee shop we order our drinks and sit down at an empty table near the back. I've never been to this coffee shop, so I still have no idea where we are.  
"Jace, erm… Where are we exactly, I don't recognise this place at all."

"Why were in starbucks, where else?"

"I'm not that stupid; I know were in starbucks, what I want to know is, you know, maybe what town we're in, that would help a bunch." He starts laughing at this and takes a while to answer.

"I'm sorry but I don't even know your name, you don't even know where we all, neither of us know what happened to you last night and were both sat here getting coffee together, as if it's a normal occurrence."

"Well my names Clary, now will you please tell me where we are?"

"Clary" He rolls my name across his tongue testing it out, and all I can think is how lovely my name sounds coming from those plump lips of his. But I'm quick to banish that thought as he starts talking again. "I like it, it suits you, and by the way we're in Manhattan."

This makes a smile form on my lips involuntary, which in turn of Jace seeing this makes him smile too.

"Sorry to spoil the moment, but do you remember anything at all from last night?"

'Way spoil the moment' is an understatement, now that he's brought it back up again; it comes flooding back to me. Me running away. Petrified. A guy. Screaming. Black piercing eyes. Falling. It's as if my brain is showing me snapshots of everything that happened. In order? I don't know. I remember the dancing and the beady eyes I could feel from across the dance floor staring at me with an intensity that felt as if it could burn a hole through my skin. I remember the way he grabbed me and how he said he wanted to take me skinny fragile body and make me scream. I remember the force he used on me when I tried to get away. But most of all I just remember the anxiety and terror building up within me. The one thing my brain won't give me however is how I came to be unconscious and in the presence of Jace. I don't say all of this though, I don't know how he would react if I did.

"I remember a guy trying to hurt me and I was running away, I don't know how I came to be unconscious though."

"I think you should tell the police you know they might be able to find out who's responsible."

" No… I just want to forget about it now and move on if I'm honest. I don't want the fuss of the police, if you can understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yeah, I understand."

We both sit in a comfortable silence for a while, and if I'm honest I like it, it doesn't feel awkward at all. It feels right, as if we've known each other for longer than the 1 hour that we have. It's Jace that first breaks the silence though.

"Listen, if you need anything, you know a lift home, a place to stay for the night; you just let me know ok. I wouldn't want you going back out there on your own, not after last night."

"Thank you, but if you don't mind I might take you up on that offer of a place to stay. I don't think I'm ready to go home and face my family quite yet."

* * *

Once we got to Jace's apartment, I was shocked to see just how organised and tidy everything was there wasn't even a pair of keys placed on the side, or a pair of shoes at the front door, or even a glass on the side. It was the complete opposite to my house and I felt out of place in his perfect little apartment. I turned to look at him to find he was staring down at me as if trying to figure something out and I wondered if he could tell how out of place I felt. He smiled when he found me looking back at him and I smiled in return.

"The bedrooms first on the left down the hall, you're welcome to stay there, I'm fine staying on the sofa." He stated after I'd had chance to take everything in in his apartment.

"No! Honestly, I'm fine just sleeping on the sofa; I can't take your bed away from you. It's fine honestly!"

"No, you were hurt last night, I insist and I won't take no for an answer. Otherwise when you fall asleep I'll just pick you up and carry you there. Ok?"

"Fine, ok!" and what's the problem with me sleeping on the sofa again? Not that I'm going to complain anymore, all I want is too curl up in a nice comfortable bed and sleep of all previous events.

Jace tries to show me around the house and once I figure out which door leads to the bathroom, I immediately tell him I'm fine and I just want some rest. He agrees that it would be best and leaves me in peace to try and get some sleep.

Sleep however is not what my brain wants me to do at the moment. I'm being attacked by thoughts and memories being thrown at me from all corners of my brain and after a while of trying to fight them off and go to sleep I soon realise that sleep won't be on my agenda tonight. I decide to get up and get a glass of water. What I didn't expect is for Jace to be having the same problem, so I wasn't prepared to see him stood in the kitchen. I contemplate turning back and avoiding him but just as I'm about to he turns around as if sensing I'm there.

"Can't sleep?" He asks me.

"No, my brain doesn't seem to want to co-operate with me." This causes him to chuckle a bit, but just as quickly as it came he stops and his face turns blank and serious again. We stand in a slightly awkward silence for a while until I have enough and break it.

"Why are you being so kind to me? You don't even know me?" I question. He sighs before answering.

"If I'm honest, I really don't know. Normally I would have just phoned an ambulance and the police maybe. But you're different. Don't ask me what I mean by that because I actually don't know. I could just sense there was something different about you, something that intrigued me, and then you tell me you don't want the police involved anyhow, so I guess it all worked out in the end. God I sound like a total freak don't I!"

His last statement causes me to chuckle but soon enough that laughter turns to cries when I realise just how awful last night was and before I know it his arms were surrounding me again. His lips were against me ears, sending me reassuring messages, but all I can think about is the arms surrounding me in my memories, the ones that caused me to cry out in pain and fear. All sense soon vanishes and all I can hear are the cries of someone that sounds like me, but it's as if I'm overlooking the whole scene. This isn't me. I don't rely on people, especially people I've only just met.

* * *

I wake in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar pressure on the right side of my body and I'm crammed into something unfamiliar, because I'm sure my bed Isn't against a wall? The scent filling my nostrils is unfamiliar as well. This unsettles me. I slowly open my eyes, scared of what I might find.

And there in front of me, the source of the unfamiliar weight and smell is a boy, with golden eyes and all at once the memories from the past 2 nights come flooding back to me.

Being attacked. Being scared. Falling unconscious. Waking to this same beautiful boy in front of me now. Coffee. Talking. Him offering me a place to stay. Going to get a glass of water that I never got. Finding him in the kitchen. Breaking down before his eyes. His arms encircling me. Telling me comforting words.

I look down at him and really look at him for the first time. The beautiful golden hair, the long eyelashes that any girl would be jealous of and his angular face. And all I can think is how beautiful he is. It's at this point that his eyelids start fluttering open to reveal his gorgeous eyes that can only be described as golden.

When he sees me looking down at him he smiles that cocky smile that makes me frown and I quickly avert my eyes.

"If I could wake up to that lovely sight everyday, why I'd have no reason to complain about anything." He smirks, which causes me to roll my eyes at his sarcastic affection.  
I go to get up but he reaches out and gently grabs my arm causing me to look at him again. And it comes as a shock to see his eyes are full of concern.

"How are you doing?" He questions.

"I'm fine, just hungry is all."

At this I get up again and head to the kitchen with Jace following behind. I sit at the breakfast table and he asks if I would like some toast, to which I respond yes. He then starts making some tea and offers me one but me and tea do not go well together so I turn it down but I do ask for a glass of water.

Once we have finished breakfast he fetches me some of his clothes which include a t-shirt that is far too big for me and some Jogging bottoms that are also too big for me. I don't complain though, I quite happily accept them whilst he tells me I'm free to use the bathroom and have a shower if I so wish. Which I'm very grateful for and happily accept. All I want right now is a nice warm relaxing shower to soak up all my worries and help me to forget about the other night.

When I'm finished in the bathroom and have substituted brushing my teeth for putting a dollop of toothpaste on my finger and rubbing it on my teeth, I get out and try and find Jace. Instead I find a note saying he just nipped out because he was running low on groceries. I decide whilst I'm waiting I will tidy up the mess from this morning. He is taking care of me after all, it's the least I could do, besides his apartment tells me that he's the kind of person that doesn't like mess.

Once I've finished tidying up, I'm not too sure what to do with my self, so I decide to go on a search for my phone. I'm pretty sure I had it on me, I don't think the guy who attacked me took it and I'm sure I didn't drop it but to my disappointment I can't find it. I decide to ring me mum of Jace's house phone instead. There's no doubt she's freaking out by now. I have been gone for 2 nights.

"Hello! Clary! Is that you? Please tell me that's you!" Is what I'm greeted with after 1 ring.

"Mum! Calm down! It's me. It's me, oh god it's me."

"Clary darling! Are you ok? Did something happen? Where are you? I will come and get you! You just need to tell me where you are!"

"Mum I'm fine! I'm fine ok? Yes something happened but I'll tell you about it when I come home ok. I'm not ready to talk yet. I'm also not ready to come home yet, can you understand that? I'll ring you when I want to come home, ok. But I'm fine honestly, there's no need to worry mum!"

"Oh Clary, please tell me your not hurt. Please tell me no one hurt you."

"Mum I'm not hurt, I'm fine. There's no need to worry. But look I have to go now, I just wanted to reassure you that I was fine ok, but I'm not on my own phone, so I shouldn't really be ringing you, it's rude."

"Ok dear. I'm glad you're ok, just ring me when you want me to come and get you ok, promise me you will, I don't want you coming home by yourself ok."

"Ok mum I will, I promise. I have to go now I love you mum bye."

"Bye sweetie, I love you too."

Once Jace gets home, I'm sat on his sofa listening to the radio play my favourite song whilst singing along so I don't hear him come in.

"I know, she knows that I'm not fond of asking. True or false, it may be…Well, She's still out to get me." I shout along to the song.

Jace then decides to make his presence known and sing along with me.

"And I know, she knows that I'm not fond of asking. True or false, it may be…she's still out to get me!" We both shout together.

This causes us both to start in a fit of laughter. I'm the first to compose my self.

"Do you like the kooks?" I ask.

"Do I like them? Are you kidding me? I fucking love them!" He responds with.

This causes us both to start again in our fit of laughter, and it makes me realise how truly at ease Jace makes me feel. And for the first time in a long while, I'm not wondering what people are thinking about me and being extremely self conscious about every minute detail.

When we finished our laughter fit, we both collapse on the sofa next to each other. He then pulls me into his side and we sit like that for a while until Jace breaks the comfortable silence.

"You know, if you don't want to face home just yet, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

"No I couldn't intrude on you're life and living space any more, you've been great taking care of me for this long, to which I'm extremely thankful I might add."

"Nonsense. You can stay here for as long as you want. I honestly don't mind, it's been a while since I had company and its nice having you here. Although I do start back at work tomorrow, so you'll be left here by yourself for a few hours a day. And you may need to nip into town for clothes and daily essentials, seen as though it wasn't on your agenda to be sleeping at someone else's house."

"Are you sure, I feel like I'm intruding. You can just say if you want me to go."

"Yes I'm positive and if at any point I decide I've had enough of you, I'll chuck you out ok? Does that ease your conscious at all?"

"Ok fine, so long as you're sure you don't mind!" I laugh.

"I don't mind one single bit!"

"Ok, but I'm not having you sleeping out here, whilst I'm in there nice and cosy in your bed!"

"Well you certainly aren't staying out here."

"Well at least come join me then?" I ask timidly. Jace takes a while to respond to this and I'm pleasantly shocked at his answer.

"Ok, fine, but if at any time I start to annoy you, you may just chuck me right back out onto the sofa. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

We both smile at each other and shake hands and from that point on we fall into a normal routine. Get up. Jace goes to work. I get ready. Have breakfast and tidy the house a little. I have lunch. Jace comes home. We both have dinner. We watch the TV and joke around for a bit. We go to bed. And slowly but surely we both begin to fall for one another. It's not until one day when we both get into bed that we accidentally hit each others feet and a game of footsies begins, that I realise just how much I have fallen for him.

I turn to him to find him looking down at me in awe. And that's when he leans in slowly. I close my eyes and can feel his lips brushing over mine leaving me wanting more. I reach up and kiss him firmly on the lips. He starts to deepen the kiss and I know that unless I stop us now there will be no going back. But I don't stop us because I don't have the will power to and I now realise it's what I want, it's what I've been wanting for a while. It's then that we become a tangle of legs and limbs. Having a race to see who can strip the other of their clothes first.

Once we're both panting with desire and naked, he pulls us both so that he's lay on top of me and starts to kiss my neck affectionately, starting a trial of kisses down my body till he reaches my breast. He looks up at me questioning if I'm sure and it takes all my will power to stop my self from screaming yes at him, instead I nod my head vigorously, causing him to silently chuckle to himself.

He starts to suck on my breast, causing involuntary moans to escape my mouth. All I think throughout is how much I love this man in front of me right now and how I never realised it before. I feel him everywhere possible from the crown on his head, down his back, needing to touch him to make sure it's real. He's real. Feeling his muscles flexing underneath my small fingers. It's as if we become one, instead of two separate people. It's his moaning and sighing that eventually sends me over the edge into oblivion, and soon after he follows. We lie there panting, staring at each other in awe, and without thinking, 'I love you' slips out of my mouth. To my relief he smiles his gorgeous smile and kisses me firm on the lips before responding with, 'I love you too'. We both fall asleep in each others arms that night with no regrets of previous events.

* * *

When I wake it's obvious I've slept through half of the day and Jace isn't by my side. I wonder if he's already gone to work. The bed feels weird and it's not until I fully look around at my surroundings that I realise I'm not in Jace's bed at all but rather in a hospital bed. My mum's asleep in the chair beside my bed and by the state of her, I'm guessing she's been here a while. I don't know why I'm here or what's happened and I start to cry because I'm scared and I don't know what's wrong with me.

A nurse hurries in and tries to calm me down. Once the shaking and tears have stopped I ask why I'm here.

"You were attacked on a night out sweetie. I'm sorry we don't know the details but the police have been looking into it for the past week to try and find out what's happened and how you came to be unconscious. Do you remember anything about how you got here?" She questions.

"No... I… How long have I been here? Where's Jace?" I question back.

"Jace? Is he your brother? Your brother left a while ago to get clean clothes. I'll ring him for you if you like."

"No. No not my brother, I mean Jace. My…erm friend. How long was it you said I've been here?"

"10 days. And I'm sorry only family are allowed in to see you."

"No, this can't be. NO!" I scream.

My Jace. Was he all just a dream? Have I been here since the attack and dreamt him up? No this can't be he seemed so real! I can hear the nurse telling me things off in the distance but I'm not listening. All I can think about is Jace and how real he seemed and how none of this makes any sense. It's at this point that the doctor comes and sedates me, telling the nurse I'm having a panic attack and its best if I sleep it off.

* * *

A few weeks go by and I'm finally let out and head home with my mum. I ask her if we talked on the phone at all since I went out that night, to which she replies no. I start to break down again. I can't believe it! Jace, my Jace, the only guy I've ever felt anything for, the one whom I love, who I gave everything to including my virginity, is gone, I dreamt him up, he was never real, and I can't for the life of me come to terms on how this could be.

I ponder on the subject a lot for the next week or so until I'm forced to get out of bed by my mum. She says I've had enough time to recover and it's about time I start going back to school. She says I've missed so much of it already. She says there is a new family that have just moved to town and she thinks I might like them. She says some of them are starting at my school today. She says a lot of things, but the only thing on my mind is Jace and how much I love him and how can I love someone I thought up in my head? And nothing is making any sense. I trudge off to school that day, staring at the ground the whole time, wondering how this all happened to me.

I look up as I get to the school gates, thinking how awful this day is going to be and that's when I see him, standing stock still with his mouth agape, staring back at me with wide eyes. The new kid, also known as Jace Wayland.


End file.
